


Doctor Leo

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Kid Bones! [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Fluff, F/F, I promise, Kid Bones!, M/M, there is actually Jim/Bones/Spock in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Jim leaves Leo with Christine and Nyota in medical.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeterHaleforAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/gifts).



Medical had gotten quiet really quickly as soon as Captain Kirk had left. Now, Christine was sitting at her desk with Leonard still on her lap while Nyota stood beside her and Doctor M’Banga made a quick exit to his office.

Nyota figured he had to process everything that was going on, and probably reexamined the results another 15 times before he really believed that it was Doctor McCoy sitting on Christine’s lap.

“So…” she glanced down at Leo while he attempted to read the file displayed on the computer in front of him. “This is…”

“Weird?” Christine met her gaze and sighed “very. I thought we had finally met a quota on weird this year.”

“Guess we needed just one more notch in the belt.” Laughed Nyota, reaching over to put a hand in Christine’s hair while the Nurse held Leonard close. “I’m sure we’ll figure this out. “Either he somehow ended up here from the past or…”

“Or i’m holding a mini McCoy and we don’t know if he’s going to get large randomly or just stay tiny forever.” Christine sighed in defeat. “I can’t imagine what the Captain is going through.”

“Let’s not talk about that, not right now.” whispered Nyota, running her fingers through Christine’s hair and smiling when the Nurse looked back up at her “it is what it is right now, and we have an adorable little boy who’s going to get bored of that file soon.”

Groaning, Christine leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the top of Leo’s head. This wasn’t at all what any of them expected when they woke up this morning, and Nyota could only assume Christine was going through hell at the moment.

She remembered the week after Doctor McCoy had died. Jim had run away into his bedroom leaving Spock in charge of the enterprise, and everyone else to mourn in their own way. Christine had spent almost all of that week sitting in the Chief Medical officers office with Doctor M’Banga, neither of them able to move a single item out of the room. It was only when Nyota had shown up to help that anything got done, and they even shared some homemade chocolates during that time and told each other some of their fondest memories with Doctor McCoy.

Those homemade chocolates were Nyota’s way of dealing with the pain. For the past two years her and Leonard had met up once a month to make chocolates together. It includes win, loud music, a lot of laughter, and gifts of chocolates for all of the senior staff (and vanilla vegan cupcakes for Spock). She had made so many chocolates that she couldn’t hope to eat them all alone, so she had shared with as many people as she could. She had even left a bunch out in the mess hall (another tradition of hers and Leonards) but they had gone a lot slower than normal. She figured people were trying to savour them this time. Acting as if Leonard was still there with them so long as there were chocolates waiting for them in the mess hall everyday. 

Now, here they were, weeks after thinking they had done all their mourning and there was a little Leonard McCoy sitting on Christine’s lap as if the only thing wrong with the universe was that he wasn’t back home on earth.

“Why are you crying?” glancing over at Leo, Nyota smiled weakly when she noticed that he was looking at her and reached up to touch the tears rolling down her face. “Are you hurt?”

“A little.” she said softly, reaching out to brush her fingers through his hair while he giggled. “But i think that hurts going to heal one day.”

Clapping his hands together, Leo reached out towards Nyota and laughed when she picked him up off of Christine’s lap. “Hurt always goes away.” he proclaimed cheerfully, hugging Nyota around the neck.

“That it does.” She smiled, turning her attention to Christine and chuckling when she saw her girlfriend picking up her pad off of the desk and snapping a picture of her and Leo. She was going to have to ask Christine to print her off a copy of that for their room. “So, what do you want to do kiddo?”

“I want to…” Leonard was cut off by the sound of the medical bay doors opening. All three of them turned to see a young Ensign entering the room with a burn on her hand.

“Sorry to interrupt…” she looked sheepishly between Nyota and Christine, only smiling when Leo beamed up at her “i was trying to fix a conduite in the hall and it kind of...blew up on me…”

“Say no more.” Pushing herself to her feet, Christine made her way over to the nearest biobed and patted it “Sit down Ensign, we’ll take care of that Burn in no time.”

The Ensign moved quickly to do as she was told, hopping up onto the biobed with help from her good hand and smiling over at Leo while Christine went to get the burn healing kit and a dermal regenerator. “Hello…”

“Hi!” Leo smiled brightly, giggling when the Ensign waved at him and hiding his face in Nyota’s shoulder. 

“I guess we know how to make him happy.” Nyota chuckled “Get rid of all the boys.”

“That sounds normal for him.” Agreed Christine, smiling when the Ensign gave her a confused look “don’t worry about it. Now, give me your hand and let’s see what we can do about this burn.”

Doing as she was told, the Ensign held out her hand and watched as Christine examined the damage while Nyota walked up to her side. It didn’t take long at all for Christine to heal the damage, leaving the Ensign’s hand looking as if it had never met an exploding conduite before. 

“Hand!” Leo reached out towards the Ensign, laughing when she held out her now healed hand to him, allowing him to take hold of it and leaned down to kiss it “there, all better!”

All three of the women laughed at that. 

“He is so cute!” The Ensign smiled, laughing again when Leo started to blush and hid his face in Nyota’s shoulder “Who’s kid is he?”

“He...uhhh….” Nyota wasn’t sure exactly how to respond to that. She didn’t want to lie to the Ensign, but it was better if word didn’t get out that they had a mini Leonard McCoy on the ship. She didn’t want anyone to get her hopes up that they were getting the Doctor back. “He’s the son of another Starfleet Captain. She sent him here for a visit with her husband because he wanted to meet Doctor M’Banga.” she knew it was a piss poor substitution for an explanation, but it was the best she could come up with on the spot, and it was a lot better than her other idea of saying he was Jim’s cousin. The Captain would get pissed if he found out she said such a thing.

“Well, i hope he has fun while he’s here.” The Ensign smiled, hoping off of the biobed and heading for the door “thank you Nurse Chapel. I’ll try not to let anything else blow up in my face.”

“That would be appreciated.” Chuckled Christine. 

Watching the Ensign go, Nyota let out a soft breath “This is going to be really hard to explain to everyone…” she whispered weakly, smiling when Christine put a hand in her hair and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“We’ll figure it out.” Promised Christine “Till then, would Leo like to help me with some paper work i have? I know it sounds a little boring…”

“Medical Paperwork?” Leo looked at her with wide eyes

“Of course, that’s my specialty.” Christine smiled “and we should let Nyota get to her shift on the bridge.”

“Paper work!” he laughed happily, reaching out towards Christine and chuckling when she took him into his arms.

Smiling to herself, Nyota leaned in a pressed a tender kiss to Christine’s lips “enjoy it while it lasts.” she smiled fondly.

“Oh, i will.” Christine laughed.

“Kiss?” Nyota turned to Leo and chuckled when she saw him looking up at her hopefully.

“Of course.” putting a hand in his hair, Nyota leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Leo’s forehead “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon…” He tilted his head “What’s your name?”

“Nyota” Smiling, Nyota watched as Leonard processed that and clapped his hands together happily

“Bye for now, Ny.”


End file.
